Come and Dance
by kirix0
Summary: Tamao is an accomplished writer who fails terribly at love. Her best friend Nagisa, and Nagisa's one and only Shizuma, vow to send her on a blind date with someone worthwhile, but when Tamao first glances at Miyuki, she's not sure what they are doing! MiyukixTamao ShizumaxNagisa fluff!


Author's Note: Unfortunately, I do not own Strawberry Panic! Or any of the associated characters. I do, however, own the story. If you like this and want more, please leave me a comment, or a rating, something to let me know I'm not alone in my Miyuki x Tamao love. 3

"Rrriiingg!"

The shaprp noise of the cell phone shocked Suzumi Tamao out of her apparent daydream. She had been writing, this is true, but for some reason she found herself drifting off into a daydream in which she had finally been truly, irrevocably happy. Tamao sighed, reaching for the phone and checking the caller ID. '_Nagisa-san, hm? I wonder why she's calling..'_

Tamao snapped too as the sharp noise of the phone cut through the room once more. Sighing again, she mustered her best happy voice, answering the phone with a surprised "Nagisa-san!" Before she could get much more out, Aoi Nagisa, her best friend (and, for so long, the unrequited object of her affection) was off in a flurry of words, many of which Tamao found difficult to understand. Throughout the ten minute conversation, Tamao learned that Nagisa had plans to set her up on yet another blind date. Pinching the bridge of her nose, Tamao thought wearily about all the other blind dates Nagisa had set her up on. She knew her red haired friend had blamed herself for breaking Tamao's heart six years ago, when she left her at the Etoile election altar in favor of Hanazono Shizuma, and that Nagisa had subsequently blamed herself for Tamao's seeming lack of ability to be happy. However, the last few dates had ended in utmost disaster, and as Tamao informed Nagisa as much, she was quickly cut off.

"Tamao-chan, trust me. This one... is very different."

Hearing the hope in her friend's voice, Tamao relented, eliciting an ecstatic scream from the other end of the phone. Tamao grinned. She really did love Nagisa, and maybe, this time would be different..

"Ugh, is it already Friday?" Tamao asked nobody in particular, squinting her eyes against the light streaming from her bedroom window. Since publishing a great many books, she was quite well off, yes; however, she could not find any real reason to spend money in an unrestrained way, as she had nobody to spend it with, or on, for that matter. Admittedly, though, she was very excited about today, as she trusted her best friend, and honestly Tamao was quite tired of being lonely. The blue haired girl rubbed the sleep out of her eyes before glancing at the alarm clock. _'Nine am, hm? That gives me enough time to get showered in time to meet Nagisa and Shizuma at the local shopping center. ' _Tamao wasn't sure why, but Nagisa had absolutely insisted that before Tamao's blind date, they go shopping, and of course, she couldn't turn down her best friend. Tamao sighed quietly before slipping out of her night gown and into the hot steam of the shower.

Tamao departed the subway, walking briskly to her next destination: a smiling Nagisa. '_And Shizuma-sama, too,'_ Tamao thought to herself, somewhat bitter. It had never been a secret that she disliked Hanazono Shizuma because of what had happened on that day of the Etoile election, but she had tried, for Nagisa's sake, to become friendlier with the silver haired woman with each passing visit. However, the smile that danced across Shizuma's lips in this moment totally took Tamao off guard, and for an instant she wondered if she was being set up. She didn't have a spare moment to consider this longer than that brief instant, for she was quickly swept away by Nagisa, rattling off at a mile a minute while dragging her along, a more than mildly amused Shizuma in tow, before they finally entered a store which sold formal wear. There, Tamao was forced to strip into her underwear, her face the same bright red of Nagisa's hair, as the girl brought her dress after dress to try on. Although it took them two hours, they were finally able to narrow the dresses down to two, which the trio found very difficult to pick from. Tamao's eyes widened at the price tags, but Shizuma quickly grabbed the garments from her before smiling warmly.

"It's my treat, Tamao," Shizuma said, putting up a quick hand to quell Tamao's protests. "After all, you must have an outfit that complements your beauty before you meet _her _tonight."

Tamao stopped short, casting a wary glance at the two lovers, who seemed to be smiling in delight at a private joke. "_Her? _What do you mean, _her?"_

Nagisa giggled before casting a warm glance Tamao's way. "Don't worry Tamao-chan, you'll see soon!"

As it was now one o'clock, and the girls were starving, the trio decided to make their way to a local cafe for sandwiches and tea. Tamao wasn't quite sure why, but it felt as if the two women were as nervous as she was; during their light lunch, the two kept checking their cell phones for the time, casting sideways glances at Tamao, at one another, at their tea. Tamao grimaced down at her plate, the almost untouched fruit sandwich smiling sadly up at her. '_Am I really ready for this?' _Tamao silently asked herself. No matter, because no sooner did she allow a doubt to cross her mind then Shizuma and Nagisa were dragging her out of the cafe, on to their next destination.

Tamao sighed, glancing quickly at the alarm clock before making her way towards the bathroom for another quick shower. The day had been a particularly warm one, and she had gotten sticky with sweat during the shopping trip from hell.

"Two hours until I meet _'her',_" Tamao quietly spoke into the room. She wasn't quite sure why she was so nervous, exactly; perhaps it was the knowing, plotting, calculated grins that Shizuma and Nagisa had cast her all day long. Speaking of Nagisa-

"Tamaaaaaooo-chaaan!" came the red haired girl's voice from down the hall. Tamao grinned and quickly jumped into the shower, grinning in delight when her best friend saw her naked. Although she understood that there would never be anything more between the two of them, Tamao still loved teasing her precious Nagisa. Shizuma glided into the room silently, clearing her throat and pointing at the shower.

"Please hurry, Tamao-chan, we haven't much time."

With a huff, Tamao lathered her body and hair, basking in the refreshing citrus scent of her bath products, a set that Nagisa herself had purchased Tamao for her last birthday, knowing of the girl's love for fruity smells. Feeling invigorated and energized, Tamao climbed out of the shower and slowly began drying herself off with the soft bath towel. She wrapped the towel around herself and slowly went into her bedroom, where Shizuma and Nagisa stood, quiet and still.

"What's wrong?" Tamao asked, furtively, before Nagisa handed her a thin box wrapped in crimson ribbon.

"This is for tonight, Tamao-chan," Nagisa replied, blushing and jumping up before grabbing Shizuma's hand and running out of the room. Almost in dread, Tamao slowly untied the ribbon, choking for air when the box opened to reveal a set of slinky lingerie in a deep emerald color. Tamao sighed before obliging, quickly donning the lingerie and a bathrobe.

"O-okay, I'm ready, Nagisa-chan!" Tamao called into the other room, and in once more came a blushing Nagisa and a smirking Shizuma, ready to help Tamao get ready for her date. With careful precision, Nagisa combed Tamao's hair, turning on the blow dryer, certain that not a wet hair could escape her wrath. When she was satisfied with her job, she smiled at Shizuma, who then came behind Tamao and began braiding and twisting her hair into a complicated bun that even Tamao had to admit looked stunning. The duo then helped Tamao into her dress, a short, sleek jet black number with silver accents. Tamao stepped into a matching pair of silver heels, and spun around to the admiration of her friends.

Shizuma grinned, nodding to Nagisa. "Nagisa, my love, would you do me a favor and check for the finishing touch downstairs?" Nagisa could only nod, quickly rushing out of the room. Tamao then heard a sharp thud, followed by slamming and ripping, and could only assume that Nagisa was going to leave her a mess to clean up. She looked at Shizuma questioningly, and the silver haired woman grinned.

"I just wanted to tell you, about your date, Tamao." The blue haired beauty nodded sheepishly. She had only just realized that she lacked any knowledge whatsoever about the date, which only aided her increasing nervousness. "Tamao, I have taken the liberty of arranging a car to pick both you and _her _up, separately, of course. Yours will be here in twenty minutes. The cars will then take you to one of our restaurants, the _Yume,_which will be closed to all patrons except for you two._"  
_

Tamao could only stare blankly at Shizuma. "Shizuma-sama, why are you doing all of this for me?" Shizuma crossed the room and gave Tamao a quick hug. "Because, you are Nagisa's best friend, and this is important to me, also." Just then, Nagisa came bounding into the room, panting and clutching her chest with one hand, a small box with another. Shizuma grabbed the box, slowly opening it to reveal a silver chain with matching earrings. Nagisa helped Tamao put on the necklace, and with a quick hug and a good luck the duo departed the house, leaving Tamao a bundle of nerves.

The car that Shizuma had promised soon arrived, and Tamao locked her front door before climbing into the backseat. A short drive later and they arrived at their destination, exactly fifteen minutes until six. Tamao had to admit that she was impressed with the magnitude, and chuckled to herself with thoughts of who exactly the mystery woman could be. She was wholly unprepared, however, when she waltzed into the dimly lit room and saw the dark haired woman of her dreams, who quickly stood up and crossed the room, holding out her hand.

"Ro...Rokujo-sama...?" Tamao whispered, incredulously.

Miyuki Rokujo flashed a brilliant smile before grabbing the younger girl's hand. "Come and dance, Tamao."


End file.
